Earl Swisher
Franklin Castorani Jr., also known by his ring name "The Wildcard" Earl Swisher, is Caucasian male independent wrestler formerly of such professional federations as eXtreme World Championship Wrestling Federation, The Hardcore Wrestling Society, No-Limit Wrestling and SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate. Career Hardcore Wrestling Society After starting off in many different promotions, such as Combat Zone Wrestling and Tokyo Grand Federation, Earl Swisher received a lucrative contract offer from Chaz Leland and The Hardcore Wrestling Society in 2008. Swisher became well known for his exciting promos and willingness to go all out in a match, becoming a fan favorite. Soon enough, Swisher scored early victories against such foes as The Glasgow Mauler, Julio, Ryder Jackson, and Jacob Slade, making him the front runner for the HWS TV Title, which he defeated the gigantic Suicide for. Earl then found allies in the The High Rollers, Ace and Blackjack, helping them to become HWS' first Tag Team Champions and completing the trio, taking on the moniker of '"The Wildcard."" Later, Earl gained success defending his title against Smoke, Hedge McCoy, and Suicide again. Earl had not suffered a loss until The Darkness Known As Oblivion beat him in a battle of unbeatens, and eventually lost the title to Ace, who had turned heel.Seeking revenge, Earl squared off against Ace at the PPV Up in Flames in a Hell in a Cell, losing in dramatic fashion. However, Earl bounced back by winning three wins in a row against Ace, Blackjack, and Josh Eagles. At GoreFest 2008, Earl faced these same three opponents in a fatal fourway for the TV Title but fell up short, losing to Eagles. Things looked up for Earl until a broken leg sidelined him, and, unfortunately, when he fully recovered, HWS went bankrupt and closed its doors. eXtreme World Championship Wrestling Federation After HWS went belly up, Earl found himself without a job for the first time in a while until XWCWF General Manager Nathan Reid met with Earl and, impressed with his previous work, offered him a roster spot at XWCWF. After much consideration, Earl signed a contract on July 8, 2008. But, after three months on the roster, disagreements with Reid arose leading to Earl receiving less and less bookings. Three months later, Swisher left wrestling to focus on training new and upcoming wrestlers, claiming "the only way (he)'d ever wrestle in another federation is if Chaz Leland is running the show." Return to Glory After a two-year hiatus from the pro circuit, Swisher is in the best shape of his life, looking to dominate another federation like in his glory days. With HWS rumoring to re-open their doors under Scott Leland, the new and improved "Wildcard" might make his return to his old stomping grounds... In Wrestling Finishers and Signature moves :*'Straight Swish Clothesline (Somersault Clothesline from Hell) :*'Southern Discomfort (Brock Lock) :*'Jawdropper (Jumping Superkick) :*'''Super Straight Swish Clothesline (450 Clothesline from Hell) (Rarely used) :*Tornado DDT :*Electric Chair Drop :*Spear :*Springboard Leg Drop :*Shining Wizard :*Multiple Jabs Variation Other Moves Commonly Used :*Flapjack :*Spinning Spinebuster :*Snap suplex :*Rolling Thunder :*Sitdown Powerbomb :*Ankle Lock :*Enziguri :*Frog Splash :*Boston Crab :*DDT :*Tornado DDT :*European Uppercut :*Sunset Flip :*Diving Cross Body :*Fameasser :*Running Leg Lariat :*Cloverleaf :*Somoan Drop :*Spinning Heel Kick Entrance Music :*"Tom Sawyer" by Rush Accomplishments :*First ever HWS TV Champion (2/18-4/15) :*Ranked #1 four times on HWS Extreme 5 Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers